


Little Mermaid

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: VOCALOID [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-16
Updated: 2011-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-26 04:13:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="center">
<br/><a href="http://photobucket.com">
<br/><img/></a>
<br/></div>
<div class="center">
<br/><i>Even though I'm to become sea foam, I love you</i>
<br/></div>
            </blockquote>





	Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what happens when I read Kai Meyer and listen to VOCALOIDs.  
> 
> 
>   
> **Banner credit to thilia**   
> 
> 
> Note: In this universe royalty speaks in the Majestic Plural. For example, instead of saying 'I am happy' a royal would say 'We are happy'. Just to clear up any confusion for those that didn't realize

Tall dark and vacant buildings loomed over the small water canal that the Prince of Kondestel traveled, comfortably seated in his vessel. The only sounds filling the night air were that of the black water lapping at the hull and rhythmic splashes. The boat was long and narrow, like that of a gondola’s build, meant to easily navigate the tight canals of Kondestel. However the vessel’s current path of travel seemed too much as the sides of the boat scraped along the walkways boarding the alley. The Prince had not seen any forms of life for quite some time and it was a bit disconcerting.

“Gustav?” The Prince frowned glancing ahead at the dimly lit waterway that lay ahead.

“Yes, your Excellence?” The servant said bowing his head before speaking to the other. He tightened his hands on the reins, jerking them backwards violently, and the boat came to a smooth halt.

“May We enquire as to where are we?” There was a tone of annoyance in the young prince’s tone and Gustav sighed.

“I shall find that out for you, Sire.” Gustav said turning back towards the front of the boat. He walked carefully along the length of the deck as is was barely wide enough for one to sit in, let alone walk along, but Gustav had adapted to his job as a coachman long ago.

“Oy!” Gustav shouted giving the reins a jerk as he leaned over the front of the boat, “Where are you taking us, you damn fish? The Prince requested to go to the trading district and you’ve led us here. Come up here, you!”

Gustav looked into the reflective black surface of the water below for a moment, unable to see into its depths but his own face staring back at him. Gustav examined his face for a moment, checking himself for cuts from shaving that morning, when suddenly the water broke and a pale face popped out of the water.

“To the trading district as the Prince has asked.” The face hissed, glaring back at Gustav with black slits that one would assume to be the creature’s eyes. Pale stringy blonde hair framed the face as the creature raised more out of water and bony-scaled shoulders soon emerged afterwards.

“Hey you.” Gustav said threatened tightening his hold on the reins and the creature choked, clawing at the leather harness around its neck, “What do you think you’re doing, looking at the Prince like that? Back into the water with ya!”

“Enough.” The Prince held up a hand and Gustav loosened his hold. The creature gasped for air as the leather harness fell lax around its neck once more and it sent a hate-filled glare at the coachman.

“As I was trying to tell His Majesty,” The creature began inching closer to the boat and the Prince could not help but shudder as the creature’s scaly white skin, “This is a shortcut to the trading district that will cut your journey in half. It grows dark and we assumed that the King would want you home before the sun goes down.”

“You’re not to assume anything about the Prince’s desires you fish!” Gustav shouted and the creature hissed at the man in defiance, “Now get back down there with the others.”

“No.” The Prince snapped, “We wish to hear more from the mermaid.”

“But your Highness-” Gustav began and the Prince sent him a thunderous look.

“Gustav unlatch the creature. You there.” The Prince pointed at the creature in the water, “Swim along side Us and tell Us about this shortcut. We have never seen this part of Kondestel before.”

“Your Majesty.” The creature dipped lower in the water as a bow while Gustav removed its harness. The Prince watched as the creature disappeared beneath the black surface of the water once more, a fishy tale barely visible, as it went under.

“Damn fish you shouldn’t interact with them so much Your Highness.” Gustav muttered taking up the reins again and giving them a good lash as the boat began to move again, “Wouldn’t be surprised the thing swam off on us.”

“I wouldn’t imagine doing so.” A voice said and Gustav literally jumped out of his skin when the mermaid reappeared along side the boat to where the Prince sat, also slightly startled, “His Majesty treats us merfolk far too kind for any of us to want and swim away. His Majesty is our world now.”

“Hmm yes.” The Prince said disinterested as he played with some hair, “Now tell Us of this shortcut.”

“Of course.” The creature smiled devilishly and the Prince was reminded of what this thing really was. The mermaid’s smile extended across the entire width of its face, from one ear spanning to the other, in what resembled a smile but was far too wide to be called such. These creatures before their enslavement by the Prince’s great-great-great grandfather had once been thought to be mythological beings of great beauty and magic. Childhood tales of beautiful sirens singing on rocky shores in order to lure sailors to their deaths filled many a child’s mind and tales of mermaids being children of the Sea Goddess herself. The Prince’s family had been the ones to prove such tales wrong.

In reality mermaids were ugly pale creatures, resembling more fish than human, with the translucent scales that covered the all of the creatures’ bodies except for their faces. A mermaid’s eyes were not blue as the clearest of ocean water, but black as the deepest abyss of the sea lying small of the creature’s face in slanted slits. A mermaid’s hair was not long and following like the ocean’s breeze but stringy and sickly looking like a waterlogged corpse.

But the most horrifying attribute of mermaids was the gaping maw that they called their mouths. A mermaid’s head would actually split in half, throwing the upper portion of the head back like a hatch, as three rows of teeth sharper than that of a shark’s were revealed. It was truly a terrifying sight to witness and a painful death to come to if you were to be eaten by one of these creatures.

The only truth to the tales of mermaids were their songs. From such a hideous creature’s mouth would come one of the most beautiful songs that man had ever heard. A unique song to whomever it was directed to that would speak to a person’s soul and wrap their mind in a cloth of fantasy. A mermaid’s song was what led foolish sailors to their deaths and a mermaid’s song was the only thing beautiful about these creatures.

However mermaids’ true nature had been a well-known fact for some time when the Prince of Kondestel was born. The Prince’s ancestors had captured what the mermaid liked to refer to as _The Soul_ , some mysterious thing that controlled the mermaids and the ocean itself. The Prince’s ancestors had captured _The Soul_ and used it to enslave the mermaids and control the ocean as they pleased. For generations upon generations the mermaid race had served the royal family of Kondestel, mainly by pulling their boats through the canals of the water orientated empire, or on occasion being eaten for a royal banquet.

The Prince of Kondestel, High Prince Tomas Xavier Trumper, did not even know the exactly what _The Soul_ was or how it worked. This was a royal secret that he would not gain knowledge of until he took the throne on his twenty-fifth birthday… a day that seemed too far away for Prince Tom’s nineteen-year-old patience.

Until then the Prince was kept in the dark about things related to in which how Kondestel functioned upon and he often spoke in secret with the mermaids that pulled his royal vessel about. It fascinated the Prince how the creatures, about six on average to pull one boat, could be so full of knowledge. It was an unconfirmed fact but Prince Tom had heard from somewhere that mermaids could live forever, but whenever he asked any of his own, they simply would laugh darkly.

“The district we are currently in was once called Venn.” The mermaid explained swimming majestically through the water as the boat at times threatened to shove the creature into the walkways lining the canal, “It has existed far before your family took power and dates back to the Kaulitz Dynasty. Your Highness knows of this?”

“We have not gotten that far in Our weekly history course.” The Prince shook his head and the mermaid watched transfixed as a golden dreadlock slid over his shoulder.

“As is understandable.” The mermaid said diverting its attention away from Tom and back towards the houses.

“The Trumper Dynasty lasted for three hundred years as the family was a good and just one. In that time period Kondestel was part of another neighboring nation and the population was far greater than what it is today. But an heir named Jorg headed the last of the Kaulitz family, right before they fell out of power. He was a selfish man that built the empire of Kondestel right above the sea with no consent of the creatures that had inhabited before the humans came. The Sea Goddess grew angry and drowned a majority of the citizens. If you look at the houses you will notice that they have water lines near the roofs.”

“But how would the houses have survived such a flood?” The Prince asked puzzled taking note of the broken glass that still hung out many of the windows, “And Kondestel is built on top of the sea today! You lie!”

“After the Sea Goddess drowned the Kaulitz Empire, Kondestel fell under control of many different empires throughout history.” The mermaid reminded the Prince, “The last inhabitants of this district were the rebels during your grandfather’s time. Who knows who will live here in the future?”

“B-But why would the Sea Goddess not destroy the empires here after?” Prince Tom’s brow wrinkled in confusion as he tried to sort out the creature’s tale in his head.

“I am just a mere _fish_ , Your Highness.” The mermaid smiled using the derogatory name of merfolk that humans liked to use, “I know nothing of the Sea Goddess’ will.”

“Oy fish! Don’t get cheeky with him.” Gustav shouted over his shoulder when he heard the mermaid’s remark but the Prince ignored creature’s sarcastic tone.

“And the Sea Goddess?” The Prince squinted at the creature leaning closer, “What does the Sea Goddess have to do with _The Soul_?”

“ _The Soul_ is something only the royal family and the Sea Goddess know of.” The mermaid shook its head being honest, “No one else knows what it is.”

“We will die as an old man before finding out about what _The Soul_ really is!” Prince Tom groaned slouching back in his seat and throwing an arm over his eyes.

“Your Majesty?” Gustav asked cautiously as the mermaid grabbed its harness off the boat’s deck and dove back beneath the black water.

“What?”

“We have arrived at the trading district. You’ll need to find a suitable outfit for your father’s party tonight. We’ll be at sea so I suggest you dress warmly.”

* * *

Bill could not sit still. Him and his brothers had been hide and seek for over hour now and Luca has yet to find him.

The game had been fun at first as Bill had scoped out the best hiding spot, a dense seaweed patch not far from the castle. However Bill had been floating among the plants for quite some time now and his tail was beginning to crap. Perhaps Bill had hid too well this time.

“Luca.” Bill grumbled in annoyance. Finally Bill could take it no longer as he swam from his hiding place only to be tackled to the sea floor by a flash of yellow.

“Got you!” Luca declared pressing Bill’s thin arms into the sand and Bill groaned.

“Took you long enough.” Bill glared at his blonde brother, “I’d only been hiding for over an hour!”

“It wasn’t my fault!” Luca said releasing Bill, “I couldn’t find Leon or Len-”

“Alright, alright.” Bill said straightening himself out as he brushed some sand from his black locks.

Out of all seven brothers in the royal mermaid family, Bill was the only one with black hair. Their father, and the ruler of the merfolk in the ocean, was Poseidon as their mother was the Sea Goddess, a being that was the ocean itself and held no physical form. All six of Bill’s elder brothers were all blonde with pastel colored tails and names that started with ‘L’. Bill liked to think that by the time he’d been born, the seventh child, his parents had wanted to switch things up. But that was far from the truth.

Bill had been the last child born by Poseidon and the Sea Goddess but he represented so much more than that. When Bill was born his hair was as black as the cursed water in Kondestel and, unfortunately, his birth marked the year the Trumper family had stolen _The Soul_. Everywhere Bill went the other mermaids would whisper about him behind his back. He was the cursed son, the one that represented how the gods were no longer in charge of the sea, and the enslavement of his fellow people in Kondestel. While his brothers’ birthdays were happy events full of light, Bill’s was dreaded and never celebrated.

Bill took a good look at his brother, with his long golden hair and pale green tail. One that was so very different than the color of Bill’s dark maroon one. Luca was the closest in age to Bill and he never was mean to his younger brother.  
“We’ve been out here for a while now.” Bill observed looking overhead towards the ocean’s surface, “Look the sun’s already gone down!”

“Oh right.” Luca blinked, “Let’s go then.”

As the two swam home they soon realized that in their game they’d traveled much further away from the castle than they’d thought. The other brothers had grown tired of the game and gone home without Luca and Bill long ago, leaving the two youngest on their own to navigate home. They swam a short while, in silence for fear of pointing out to the other that they had no idea where they were, when Luca finally broke the silence.

“Have you gone to the surface yet?” Luca asked nervously and Bill jumped startled at the noise after such a long silence.

“Huh?”

“Your birthday?”

“Oh right.” Bill said suddenly reminded of why his brother and him had run off to play hide and seek; so that Bill wouldn’t have to hang around the castle and everyone’s foul mood about his birth.

“Bill!” Luca said shocked, “You’re fifteen today and you haven’t even tried taking advantage of any of the perks that come with it! You need to go to the surface.”

“Luca, I don’t really want to go see the surface. Not after what father and everyone else said about it.” Bill shook his head. In reality and human years, Bill had already turned fifteen a few hundred years ago, but by merfolk years and appearance wise he didn’t look a day over fifteen.

“Forget what everyone else says! I told you about when I first went to the surface right? You need to experience it for yourself, everyone views it differently.”

“I really have no desire to whatsoever.” Bill sighed shaking his head, “I don’t want it to be my birthday today. I just want this day to end as quickly as possible.”

“Bill please just one look? You can’t _not_ go to the surface on your fifteen birthday! Everyone does it!” Luca pleaded grabbing Bill’s hand and pulling him to a halt. Bill bit his lip and glanced above them at the dim light that seemed to wait and made his decision.

“Fine.” Bill scowled as Luca’s face lighted up, “But just for a few minutes, okay?”

“You’re going to love the surface, Bill! You can see trees and towns and-” Luca chattered excitedly grabbing Bill by the hand and swimming towards the shiny surface.

“And what if that hideous black creature you saw your first time going up is still there waiting for you?” Bill teased.

“Shut up!” Luca’s face blushed, “I didn’t know what a dog was okay?”

They stopped just short of breaking through and hung only a few feet from the surface. As much as Bill had been trying to avoid acknowledging that it was his birthday all day, he could help but just be the slightest bit curious about his new privileges. Each year Bill’s older brothers would go the ocean’s surface when they were fifteen and come back with exciting, and sometimes frightening tales, but Bill was still not convinced. Poseidon had warned the merfolk of humans and their terrible ways; Bill’s birth had been proof enough for that. But still even despite of how horrible Bill imagined the surface world to be, he could not help but wonder how exactly he would perceive it.

“Ready?” Luca asked skimming his fingers right along the top of the water but not enough for his fingers to break through.

Bill nodded and squeezed Luca’s hand tightly in his, and then they were surfacing. The sensation felt strange for Bill as the water gradually fell away around him until it only rested lightly on his hips and his upper body was exposed to air for the first time. It had a dry feeling and Bill shivered involuntarily at how his skin reacted to the missing moisture. Luca chuckled next to him and explained that it took some getting used to.

“Wow.” Bill whispered spinning in a small circle as he took in the sight of open water ranging as far as the eye could see. In the opposite direction he could spot the slightest glimpse of land and Bill stared in awe. But still the sight of open water bored Bill, as it was so very different than the sea floor below. At least beneath the water one could watch seaweed, fish, or observe rock formations as they swam. Up here it was just a vast open plain that seemed to go on forever.

“How do they do it?” Bill asked turning to Luca with wide eyes, “How are they able to travel across the surface for so long and not get bored?”

“By traveling on that.” Luca smiled pointing to a spot over Bill’s shoulder. A slight ripple rang through the water and Bill whirled around all too aware that something else, something large, was coming towards them in the water.

Bill gasped softly as he took in the sight of a large grand wooden ship sailing slowly over the waters towards them. The deck was alight with lanterns and gay music drifted from off the deck and into Bill’s ears in the waters below. Bill had heard of ships but had never seen such a thing; the sheer size of the vessel impressed him greatly. Everyone on board was dressed regally with thick billowing robes that swirled around their legs as they danced and jewelry that glittered under the soft lights of the lanterns. Bill observed their swaying motions and found himself unconsciously mimicking them to the best of his abilities in the water.

A young man with golden hair twisted into an elaborate pattern caught Bill’s eye and he swooned at the sight. Bill had never seen humans before but he knew that his boy was the most beautiful sight he’d ever see. The young man danced with excellent grace as it appeared he was gliding through the air as his long dreads swirled after him with each twist and turn. He wore a long purple robe decorated with gold that shimmered in the light and Bill felt his heart clench as an unfamiliar feeling spread through his scaly body.

“They’re beautiful.” Bill sighed and Luca snorted besides him, obviously disagreeing.

“They’ll eat you and I if they catch sight of us. Those humans up there aren’t like the normal ones you encounter out here at sea. Look at the crest on the side of the ship and its flags.” Luca pointed to the large deep purple sails bearing the crest of a lion, “That’s a royal ship right there and I’d be willing to bet that _His Highness_ is on board.”

“The human king?” Bill wrinkled his nose. In the merfolk world, the human king was often portrayed as the villain in children’s tales coming into the underwater kingdom at night and enslaving naughty children.

“Bill stay further down in the water.” Luca warned grabbing Bill’s arm and sinking him lower as Bill seemed as if he were going to swim closer to the ship, “They’ll make soup out of you if they catch sight.”

The music stopped and a few men on board came up from the ships below with large wooden boxes. The entire party seemed to cheer and be rather excited as the men opened the crates and removed long colorful shafts. Bill watched fascinated as the colorful items were mounted on the sides of the ship facing out towards the sea. And match was struck and Bill’s vision exploded.

“Argh!” Luca screamed shielding his eyes and dunking back beneath the water but Bill simply watched with wide eyes as an explosion of color took to the skies.

“Beautiful.” Bill whispered as more and more were sent upwards and exploded in a fury of colors. Beneath the water Bill could feel Luca tugging on his fin as an indication to come back down but Bill held strong watching the fireworks.

The people on the ship were cheering and laughing as more were set off and one particular man that seemed to be having trouble striking his match caught Bill’s attention. He struck the object against a stone over and over again but it would not light, then with a frustrated growl he struck it one last time and tossed it over his shoulder. The man had been acting too fast to see that the match had indeed caught and Bill watched horrified as it landed on the ships sail and quickly caught. Merry music was no longer coming from the ship but panicked shrieks as the fire jumped from sail to sail with the aid of dry ropes hanging between them. Within a matter of minutes the whole ship was on fire and people began running around on the deck in a dizzy panic.

“Luca!” Bill screamed reaching beneath the water and pulling his brother back up.

“What is it Bill-oh my.” Luca stopped and stared at the ship that was ablaze.

“Luca the ship!” Bill stuttered still in shock that this was really happening, “It’s on fire! The humans will die!”

“Well serves them right.” Luca shrugged and Bill gaped in horror as some people had caught now, their pained shrieks carried by the ocean wind as they slowly were cooked alive. One woman was rolling on the deck pathetically in attempts to put out the fire that slowly risen up her dress and was now consuming her face. She screamed again and again rolling until finally her body slumped as the flames continued to consume her, turning her skin black.

“I feel ill.” Bill said and Luca began talk again about how the humans deserved this when a familiar man caught Bill’s eyes. The young man with the golden dreads! The man was running around now franticly as he tried to put out the fire that was consuming the people around him. He had a look of pure fear in his eyes and as Bill continued to watch him, no one seemed to take notice of the fire that was slowly creeping towards the box of fireworks.

It crept along the small thin rope used to light them and then soon the ship was exploding in a chain reaction. The box of fireworks caught causing one smaller explosion that then triggered the mass stores of gun powder below in the ships cargo as the hull was broken in two. More screams filled the air as the mast broke brining the burning sail down with it and trapping some people as it dragged them down into the water. Bill jumped with right at the large waves that were now almost pushing him backwards from the wreckage as the ship slowly began to sink and the burning bodies fell off to the side.

The Bill heard it.

The familiar soft humming of the people of his kind as they swam closer in the water below. Panic overtook Bill, as he knew what was to happen next. Merfolk from all around would swarm to this wreck and grab the sinking humans to drag them further below. Then one of two options would happen: the merfolk would consume the humans while still alive and peel the flesh from their bones or they would purposely drown them and then eat the humans once dead.

Various items from the wreckage were now floating around Bill and Bill closed in his eyes in fear as the humming came closer, thousands of dark figures swimming below him in the water. The thought of the happy dancing prince crossed Bill’s mind and he gasped, swimming frantically closer to the sinking ship in search for the man. He pushed his way through bodies and pieces of broken wood as fear consumed him. Bill would not let such a beautiful being die like this, to be eaten and killed in one of the most painful ways possible. Behind him Bill could hear Luca calling out after him but Bill paid no mind as his eyes caught sight of the floating body of the prince.

He was half hanging off of a piece of wood when his body’s strength gave out and he sunk into the water below. Bill did not hesitate for a second to dive down after him. The vision of what was happening beneath ocean’s surface was even worse than that of above. All around Bill merfolk were attacking sinking bodies and ripping into them as their jaws threw open like a hatch. Blood stained the water and Bill coughed as he could taste it on his tongue but still he did not stop his pursuit of the sinking prince. The prince had caught sight of what was going on as well and had foolishly opened his mouth in a scream as water flooded into his lungs. He was going to die and fast if Bill did not hurry up.

Then finally with one large bust of strength, Bill surged forward and caught the prince safely in his arms. The young man had lost consciousness already and Bill made sure that no other mermaids were watching him as he swam away from the blood fest, clutching the prince close to his chest.

They broke the water’s surface and Bill gasped in relief as he felt as if an enormous weight had been lifted off of his chest. The prince was pale white now and Bill swam faster than he ever had before to the closest land before dumping the prince on the beach.

“No, no.” Bill whispered struggling to wiggle through the sand to get closer to the prince. He used his arms to haul his heavy body closer and pressed his ear to the prince’s chest. A small and very faint heartbeat met Bill’s ears and Bill thought frantically back at stories that he’d heard as child about humans. The heart must not stop and the human must have air in order to live.

“I don’t know what to do!” Bill sobbed cupping the prince’s head and staring sorrowfully at his pale face. Then when Bill felt as if all hope had been given up, he carefully leaned forward and pressed his lips to the prince’s, breathing into him a part of Bill’s magic. The prince’s eyes shot open as his heartbeat picked up rapidly and the water seemed to forced from his lungs by some unseen force.

The prince then thrashed and rolled to the side up heaving the water from his body and Bill took the opportunity to scamper into the water to hide. Bill hid his body behind a large rock watching as the prince groaned lightly and then fell backwards in a faint. Bill feared for a moment that his magic had killed the human but relaxed when he saw that the prince’s chest was rising and falling in deep even breaths.

Bill stayed there all night, hidden behind the rock, watching over the prince until the sun rose and the people inhabiting the island awoke. The prince still lay unconscious on the beach when a young girl passed by on the bank above. She caught sight of the prince and gasped quickly rushing down to the prince’s side and called for help as some other humans shouted back to her in acknowledgement. The girl was of average height but her body was voluptuous and Bill seethed in envy as the girl cupped the prince’s head like Bill had done.

There some more shouts are more humans drew closer and Bill knew it was time for him to go. And Bill could not help but squeeze his eyes shut in pain as he left the prince behind.

* * *

“Bill? Where have you been?” Bill’s grandmother called when Bill returned to the underwater castle. The rest of Bill’s brothers were all gathered around their grandmother as he fastened oysters onto their tails and Bill winced.

“Bill you missed quite a feast!” Leon smiled swimming over to his younger brother and leading him over to where the others sat, “You should have seen it! There was enough to feed the whole castle!”

“I’m alright.” Bill smiled weakly, “I’d eaten earlier.” Bill said thinking back to the small seagull he’d consumed for dinner.

“Poseidon has told all of us to be in bed by now.” Len sighed as he motioned for the others to follow as he headed in the direction of their sleeping chambers, “Are you coming Bill?”

“In a minute.” Bill nodded as the others swam to the doorway, “I have to talk with grandmother first.”

“Alright.” Len shrugged and the rest of the brothers swam off so that Bill was now alone with grandmother.

He snuck a hesitant look at his grandmother as she stared calmly back at him. They stood there in silence for a few moments when finally Bill summoned the courage to draw closer.

“Grandmother?” Bill whispered shyly as he sat down on her lap.

“Yes what is it my dear?” She smiled stroking her fingers through Bill’s long black hair, “Something troubling you?”

“Grandmother I am in love!” Bill blurted out and his face burned bright red.

“Oh.” Bill’s grandmother blinked startled at his outburst, “You’re in love? With who?”

“A human!” Bill groaned burying his face in his arms, “And I know it’s wrong but I couldn’t help myself! I saved him from the ship wreck today and I love him!”

“Come now Bill. There, there.” She whispered petting Bill’s head, “Surely you do not _love_ this human?”

“But I do! And I’d give anything to be with him!” Bill sobbed.

“But it’s simply not possible.” Bill’s grandmother shook her head.

“Why not?”

“Humans do not live a full three hundred years like our merfolk do. And when we do die we return to the sea as sea foam while humans’ souls go to heaven.” She explained shaking her head in pity, “You’d never be able to be with him Bill. Even if your human lived to be a hundred years old, his life span would seem far too short to you and you’d be unhappy for the rest of your life.”

“I would love him in the time that I could be with him!” Bill shouted outraged and hurt, “And when he would die I could mourn for him everyday in respect! Do not tell me that I cannot love him because I would love more than anything in this world!”

“But how would you be with him Bill?” Bill’s grandmother sighed, “The only way he could live down here in the castle with you would be as a dead man. And as a mermaid you would not be able to survive out of the water for more than a few hours.”

“B-But…” Bill sniffed wiping at his eyes as tears gathered there once again, “I love him! There has to be some way!”

“I’m sorry my child.” She sighed and Bill released a pained wail.

“Please grandmother! Help me! There must be some way I know it!” Bill pleaded fisting his hands in her long white hair. Bill’s grandmother studied his face for a moment truly shocked when she saw the passion for the human there and sighed once more.

“There is one way.” She whispered and Bill’s face lighted up, “But it will come with a price, it always does. If you go to the Sea Witch and give her something of value she will probably be able to help you.”

Bill thanked his grandmother and then in the dead of night snuck out from the castle and went to the Sea Witch’s lair. She was a vile looking thing that resembled more of a squid than a mermaid. She beckoned Bill over with long black pointed nails and told Bill that she could help him become human if he exchanged to her his voice. Bill was hesitant at first as he pondered how he would make the prince fall in love with if he lost his magical ability of song. But the Sea Witch then pointed out that it would not be real love the prince felt towards Bill, but rather that he be enslaved by Bill’s song as humans always were when hearing a mermaid’s song.

Bill had agreed and given the Sea Witch his voice as she in exchange gave him legs. But there was a warning about the transformation. Bill would have until the end of the month to make the prince fall in love with him and unless Bill could get the prince to agree to marrying him, Bill would turn back into sea foam at the end of the month. Bill was also granted the skill of being the most graceful dancer in of the land but every time he would dance, he would experience the most unimaginable pain in his feet. Bill had agreed to these terms and after drinking the Sea Witch’s magical potion, he was plunged into a world of darkness.

* * *

Sunlight.

Sunlight was the first thing that Bill saw when he opened his eyes. It was bright and pierced his vision and Bill lay there for a moment puzzled as to where he was. He attempted to sit up and was rewarded with a stinging pain in tail-no legs- when it all came rushing back to him. His deal with the Sea Witch and the fact that he had until the end of the month to get the prince to marry him.

Bill sat there for a short while staring in wonder down at his lower half. In place of long strong tail was now a pair of slender pale legs. Bill reached a hesitant hand out and touched them marveling in their smooth texture and exquisite length. But the strangest thing of all, was the odd flaccid thing that lay in his lap. Bill quickly looked away from it unsure of what it did.

“ _I will have to figure out how to walk_.” Bill said, or attempted to when no sound came out. He threw a hand over his mouth in embarrassment as he remembered that he could no longer talk.

Bill was unsure of how long he was out on the beach as he practiced walking. It was a difficult task but he eventually figured it out and was delighted in how quick and efficiently he could move now that he had legs. The sand felt warm against the bottoms of Bill’s feet and even experimented with dancing, cringing through the pain as it felt like he was walking on the edges of sharp steel. But the cool ocean air danced around Bill’s body so he continued not even noticing the footsteps that drew closer on the beach.

“Excuse Us Sir but are you alright?” A voice asked and Bill whirled around in shock. There before him stood the prince who gasped upon seeing Bill’s nakedness and quickly averted his eyes. Bill was quick to catch on that he was naked turned around quickly, dropping to the sand on his bum so that he could hide himself.

“Um,” The Prince said staring at the naked boy’s bony back, “Are you alright? Do you need help or something?”

Bill peeked shyly over his shoulder and fully took in the sight of the prince. He was taller than Bill and painfully handsome with wide shoulders, kind eyes, and golden dreadlocks that seemed to come alive in the sunlight. Bill stared dumbly at the prince unable to talk and the prince glanced around nervously.

“Were you ship wrecked?” The Prince suggested and Bill though back to the prince’s destroyed ship and nodded.

“Oh dreadfully sorry.” The Prince said, “Can you tell Us your name?”

Bill shook his head and the prince’s eyes narrowed in anger. He took a menacing step closer to Bill in the sand and Bill’s eyes widened in fear.

“Do you know who We are?” The Prince thundered, “We are High Prince Tomas Xavier Trumper and you will bow down to your future king.”

A frown crossed Bill’s face and he sent a glare at Prince Tom that caught the young prince off guard. Bill then began to open and close his mouth pointing at his throat and Prince Tom watched in confusion.

“What it is?” He asked as Bill continued to point as his throat and shake his head, “Y-you mean… you cannot talk?”

Bill nodded his head furiously and Prince Tom’s face blushed as he quickly apologized for yelling at Bill. Bill smiled kindly at the prince and Prince Tom found that an odd flutter of arousal ran through his body when Bill smiled at him like that. He quickly shook these sinful thoughts of his head.

“Well you cannot just dancing out here on the royal beach…naked.” Prince Tom blushed again as he removed his thin outer robe, “Come now and put this on. We’ll take you back to the castle until you’ve sorted yourself out.”

Bill took the robe appreciatively and nearly moaned when he realized that the robe smelled like the prince. And while Bill stood up on sturdy legs, perfectly capable of walking on his own, Prince Tom slung an arm around Bill’s shoulders and pulled him close as if Bill could need help. While the gesture looked kind Bill recognized it as a means to get closer.

* * *

Time passed quickly after that in the Palace of Kondestel as the Prince and Bill grew closer and closer with each day. Bill became Prince Tom’s everyday companion as they went hunting together, riding together, and swimming which Bill proved to be especially good at. There were a few in the palace that questioned where Bill had come from and stared wearily at Bill’s mouth. Although the Sea Witch’s potion had shrunken it considerably it still was slightly larger than that of a human’s. Bill made sure to never show his teeth in his smile and the Prince, completely blind with adoration for his newest pet, made sure that those that questioned his mysterious companion were dealt with accordingly.

Bill had a small scare when traveling the canals of Kondestel with the Prince once when he realized that it was mermaids that were pulling the boat. They’d spoken to Bill in a tongue that no human could understand, warning their mermaid Prince to flee this terrible place but Bill had ignored them. Too afraid to listen to their warnings as Prince Tom watched him curiously.

Bill was living a fairy tale and each day found himself falling further and further in love with the Prince. One day after a rather romantic ride on the beach, Bill had leaned over and kissed Prince Tom on the lips. The Prince had been shocked at first and Bill felt instantly embarrassed. However the awkward moment did not last long as the Prince then leaned over and kissed Bill passionately.

“Quite now.” Prince Tom whispered as he led Bill up the stairs to his sleeping chambers. Bill’s eyes were full of warmth as he stared at Prince Tom’s hand holding his as they traveled further up the stairs.

The Prince’s room was one of lavish decoration but Bill did not have much time to fully observe it as he felt himself being pushed back onto the Prince’s bed. Prince Tom’s touch was like fire on Bill’s skin and he found himself gasping and arching into it. Oh how Bill wished that he could speak and tell the handsome Prince how much he loved him. But Bill’s voice still remained mute but he made it up to Prince Tom with his body, making sure that each touch would bring the Prince searing pleasure.

Bill had not been fully stripped of his magical abilities when turned and Prince Tom had experienced that most powerful orgasm of his entire life that night. They had made love and Bill soon discovered what the odd organ between his legs did as he came over and over again while Prince Tom took him in the missionary position. They have made love three times that night and as Bill’s heart grew more full of love for the Prince, his magic caused the Prince to practically writhe in a pleasured pain as he came.

Finally when both were weak and sated, Bill lay in Prince Tom’s arms as he held him close. How Bill wished he could sing a song expressing his emotions towards the Prince he had quietly mumbled ‘I love you’ before falling asleep. Bill had fallen asleep a short while after… a happy smile across his lips.

* * *

The month the Sea Witch had given Bill was to end tonight. Nearly a week had past since the Prince and Bill had made love and Bill had been dropping hints of marriage. On their hunting trip when they’d past a church, Bill had tugged on Prince Tom’s sleeve and pointed enthusiastically. The Prince had taken Bill to church the next day, a boring experience for the mermaid as he was unable to sing along in the hymns.

When an elaborate cake had been brought to the Prince at dinner, Bill had shyly peeked at the Prince through his lashes and then back down at the cake. The Prince had bought Bill a cake the next day even bigger than the one of the previous night.

However each attempt seemed in vain and now on the very last day of Bill’s month, sorrow consumed his soul. Earlier he had overheard the Prince and his royal council consulting on a marriage between Prince Tom and a princess of the neighboring kingdom. Prince Tom’s father had died on board the ship that night Bill had first seen the Prince and Kondestel was in need of a king. Although Prince Tom was not of age yet, the empire felt confident in the Prince and he was to be wed and take the throne in a few weeks.

Now Bill sat on the steps of a grand royal ship as the other passengers danced merrily around in celebration of the engagement. Bill had danced with greater skill than that of a ballet dancer earlier in hopes of making the Prince fall in love with him. Bill had danced despite the terrible pain it caused him and had smiled through his tears until his feet were bloodied in their shoes. But still the Prince was to marry the princess.

About half an hour later another ship had pulled up along side that of Prince Tom’s as his future bride was introduced to him. Bill and the Prince had realized at the same time that the princess was in fact the girl from the island that had found Prince Tom shortly after Bill had left him.

“It was you!” Prince Tom exclaimed rushing over the equally shocked princess, “You were the girl that saved Us! There is no doubt now that We must marry you!”

Prince Tom and the princesses had danced the night away as Bill watched sadly from his spot on the stairs; startled when one of the Prince’s advisors came and sat besides him.

“You did not actually think that High Highness would marry _you_?” The man sneered and Bill felt as if he’d been slapped in the face, “A little shipwrecked rat like yourself?”

Unable to take the man’s mean words any longer Bill had fled to the back of the ship. He stayed there for a long time, hidden in the darkness, as the sounds of happy music sounded distant and faint. Instead in their place the soft wordless tune of mermaids filled Bill’s ears as he gazed out at the sea. He found himself nodding his head to the tune, positive that it was all in his head, when he realized that he was in fact hearing the songs of mermaids!

“Bill!” Luca called from the waters below the ship. Bill leaned over the railing as he stared in horror at his six brothers.

Their hair! Their beautiful long flowing hair that mermaid tradition forbade them from cutting! All of Bill’s brothers’ hair was cut short now! Bill began frantically waving his hands around his own to gesture at his brothers’ missing locks and Leon smiled sadly.

“We heard you Bill.” Leon said, “Although you cannot speak anymore we heard you silent cries of pain and misery.”

“Brother the human world is no place for a mermaid. I hope you’ve learned that now.” Len continued grasping something tightly to his chest, “We’ve come to help you.”

“We went to the Sea Witch and traded her our long hair for a silver knife.” Luca said motioning to the object that Len held in his hand, “It is a magic knife that when you pierce it through the Prince’s heart you will become a mermaid again and have you voice back.”

Bill’s eyes widened in horror as he stared at the silver glinting knife that Len held out to him and shook his head sadly. He would no kill the Prince no matter how upset he was.

“But Bill!” Luca pleaded, “Please you have to do this! If the Prince does not marry you by midnight tonight you will become sea foam! Come home! Come back to the bottom of the ocean as a mermaid and sing with us your brothers!”

Bill frowned as he recalled the Sea Witch’s warning and stared sadly down at his brothers.

“You have until midnight.” Len called throwing the silver knife and Bill caught it, feeling the cool handle in his palm, “Return to us Bill-”

“There you are!” A voice interjected and Bill nearly jumped out his skin as he hid the knife in his pocket. Prince Tom was approaching him with a happy grin and Bill quickly glanced over his shoulder only to see that his brothers were gone.

“We’d started to worry that you’d fallen off the ship.” Prince Tom teased wrapping his arms around Bill and pulling the thin boy to his chest, “Bill there’s something We need to talk to you about.”

Bill shook his head breaking into tears as he already knew what was coming. The Prince was to be married and Bill would be cast aside like a forgotten toy. He tried struggling out of the Prince’s grip but Prince Tom held tight.

“Listen to Us!” The Prince pleaded cupping Bill’s face so that he faced him, “We are to be married tomorrow and there is no stopping it. But We love you. We love you so much and We would like for you to stay in the castle are the wedding so that We may love you forever.”

Bill blinked not quite believing what he was hearing. The Prince wanted Bill to stay with in the castle after the wedding and promised to love Bill after the wedding. Bill had gained enough knowledge of the human world in his short stay there to know that Prince Tom was suggesting Bill become his mistress. The thought sat sour in Bill’s stomach and he shoved the Prince away from him shaking his head.

Prince Tom tried reasoning with him but Bill fled. He darted around the Prince’s figure and snatching hands to hide below in the ships cargo. Where he would remain until everyone went to sleep.

* * *

The hour of midnight drew closer and Bill could hear the soft singing voices of his brothers, beckoning him to come back to the sea and live with them. With trembling hands Bill had snuck into the Prince’s sleeping cabin after everyone was in bed and watched as his love slept along side his future wife. She was a beautiful girl with a figure that Bill’s thin body could not offer Prince Tom.

The sight of the two of them enraged Bill and his hand dove into his pocket to pick out the silver knife. It glinted in the soft moonlight as Bill drew closer wielding it besides his face. Already as midnight drew closer and the full month came to an end, Bill could feel his human legs growing weaker. Still he pressed onward until he was hovering over the Prince’s sleeping form.

“ _My love_.” Bill thought sadly as he took in the Prince’s handsome sleeping features. How his golden dreads lay around his head like the swaying forms of seaweed on the ocean floor and how his lips were pinker than any coral Bill had ever seen.

Bill thought sadly back on the adventures the two had shared in the past month and their passionate love making that night. Bill knew that the Prince had claimed the princess after the party was done, her naked form beneath the sheets was proof enough of that, and Bill’s heart ached.

How he wished that just once Prince Tom could have heard his beautiful enchanting voice.

As Bill observed his lover, his body grew weaker and his human legs felt as if they were going to give out on him. Now was is last chance. If he pierced the Prince with the silver knife through the heart he could return to live with brothers as a mermaid forever. He would have his voice back and he would continue to live on for his full three hundred years.

“ _But I will never love again_.” Bill thought sadly, “ _No. I cannot do it!_ ”

As the Sea Witch’s spell wore off Bill spoke for the first time in what felt like forever. The smallest whisper of ‘I love you’ as he stroked the Prince’s cheek and then turned to flee. His feet hit the wooden deck with loud slaps as they seemed to be disappearing from beneath and the Prince woke with a start, hand instantly flying to his cheek.

“Bill?” He asked sitting up in bed and glancing around the room. He caught sight of Bill’s form posed over the edge of the ship as if to jump and Prince Tom sprang from bed chasing after him.

Outside on the ship’s rail Bill stood staring into the deep ocean below. Midnight was coming closer and Bill’s skin stung as his human flesh began to peel away to be replaced with fishy scales and his jaw hurt painfully as it grew to its full horrible size again.

“Bill!” Prince Tom cried from behind him and Bill whirled around to face his Prince.

The Prince shrank away from Bill as he took the reemerging scales dotting the boy’s skin and the large mouth that was undoubtedly that of a mermaid. The Prince gaped in shock at Bill unable to comprehend what was happening as Bill’s legs transformed before his very eyes into a large fish tail and Bill sagged against the railing to support the new weight.

“W-What?” The Prince said in shock as he met Bill’s sad eyes. But when Bill smiled sadly the Prince could not hold in the gasp that fell past his lips as Bill’s rows of razor sharp teeth were revealed, looking more menacing than apologetic.

“I love you.” Bill whispered and instantly the Prince was enchanted with the creature that stood before him. He walked over to the boy and cupped his scaly hand in his and he stared Bill in the eyes.

“You were the one weren’t you?” Prince Tom whispered as tears gathered in his eyes and Bill nodded sadly, “You were the one that saved Us.”

“Even though I’m to become sea foam, I love you.” Bill said leaning down and pressing a kiss to Prince Tom’s lips one last time as the clock struck midnight.

The clock’s chime held an ominous tone as before the Prince’s very eyes Bill vanished into sea foam in his arms. He backed away from the railing, trembling with anguish and pain, as he stared down at the sea foam covering his arms. The sea foam that had once been the boy he loved.

Crazed with the pain of losing the one that he truly loved, the Prince released a animalistic howl of pain that woke the whole ship. Instantly the royal council was tugging on their robes and rushing down to see what was wrong with the Prince, unable to stop him as he jumped over the ships edge as the ocean seemed to suck him down.

In the deep blue skies overhead could be heard the faintest of singing, eerily familiar to that of a mermaid’s enchanting song.

* * *

  
_Even though I’m to become sea foam, I love you  
After dissolving in the ocean and sky, I’ll watch you over_

 _I wanted to be closer to the blue starry sky at the bottom of the ocean  
I longed for the day to come to me in the ocean  
Under thick clouds, in the waves  
I saw you at the bottom that day_

 _First feelings in my life  
How heartbreaking love is_

 _Even though my legs ach  
I love you  
I can’t dance but I’ll watch over you_

 _I realized it’s impossible to get the star in the castle  
How loud I scream you can’t hear me  
On the ship, I heard my sisters’ voices, they gave me a silver knife  
They suggested I kill him…_

 _I-I…_

 _Sing, sing at the bottom of the ocean  
Putting my heart in a song  
Even though you can’t hear me, I won’t stop singing  
Hoping my voice wraps you with the wind_

 _Even though I’m to become sea foam, I love you  
After dissolving in the ocean and sky, I’ll watch you over_


End file.
